FINALE - UNDERTALE 13
Jared sees the best ending to Undertale, and comments on his opinions on the g- OOH! A PUPPY! Synopsis Jared wags his cat tail! This is presumably the end of the game. He starts the final fight with Asgore. The fight is different - as Asgore is knocked away. Toriel returns. Toriel gives Asgore a sick scolding. Everyone shows up with their friendship. Jared called correctly that Toriel and Sans knew each other, and just noticed that Sans speaks in Comic Sans. Jared wants to see the Undyne and Alphys kiss. Jared realizes that he has six people in front of him. Everything is ruined as Flowey attacks! Jared is ready to beat up Flowery. Jared gets attacked numerous times, and calls upon the Power of Friendship to save him. Jared gets his hit points back as his friends help him. All of the enemies he didn't kill come in to help. Jared is confused when he sees a character in front of him. Jared thinks it is the sun dude who tried to protect the human. It is Asriel Dreemurr. It uses Toriel's attacks. Jared gets hit by falling stars. Jared swears every time a lightning strike occurs. Jared gets health back each time a wave of attacks is made. Jared wonders if this is a "last as long as you can" boss fights. Jared keeps on eating dreams to heal. Jared admits that this fight is much better than the other one. He accidentally eats the snowman! Jared is upset that he stuffed it up. In the other ending, he made the snowman really happy by keeping it the whole time. Asriel's face takes up the whole screen to attack. Asriel turns into its real form. Jared gets trapped and can't move. He gets killed. Jared continues. Jared is given the choice to save the other characters. He hopes he can do this more than once. The game is asking him to pick his favorites! He saves Undyne first. Jared has to fight Undyne to save her soul. He gets to save all of them. Papyrus is next, and Sans is there too. Jared struggles through Papyrus' fight. Papyrus and Sans are both saved. Jared saves Alphys next. She gets saved. Asgore is next, but Toriel is paired with him anyway. They are both saved. All the souls are saved. Memories of Jared's character and Asriel are shown. Asriel's attacks are getting weaker. Jared's health goes into the decimals! Asriel returns to normal. Jared decides to forgive him. Asriel lets the souls go free. Jared wonders why there is an option not to comfort him! Jared wakes up. Jared believes that Jared has been dead for a long time and he is actually Frisk. Jared tells what he got out of the story. Jared feels bad for not having the snowman piece for this ending. Jared is annoyed at Alphys for saying 'ship'. Jared explains that a good anime has murder and sex! Jared leaves the underground. This is a really long ending. Jared has a tough decision to make between staying with Torial and having places to go. He chooses to go. The credits begin to roll. Jared congratulates Dogamy and Dogaressa for becoming the number 1 nose nuzzle champions after being number 2 earlier in the game. Jared claps as Undyne kisses Alphys, and it does a lot of damage! Jared guesses that Aaron is still flexing, and is amused to see that he was correct. Jared doesn't know why some of the names are yellow, and others aren't. Jared is happy to see the characters getting what they wanted, but is confused as to what Asgore got. The game goes into static, and Jared gets scared when he sees the boss again. Jared admits the game tricked him. Jared has to dodge the Kickstarter backer's names! He says good luck to the backers for being able to find their names. He wishes that the people had shorter names, and thanks Jack for having a short name! He does his best to dodge as many as he can Jared hopes there is not a secret ending for dodging them all! It is then revealed that Jared was SUPPOSED to touch as many as he could! This is finally the end! Now that he beat the game and got the real ending. Jared doesn't get it. He doesn't understand why this game has so much hype. It's not bad, and he doesn't dislike it. Jared gets distracted by a puppy. The game was well written. It kind of gives the Five Nights at Freddy's thing by not telling the whole story. There wasn't a lot of story when first playing through it. There are a lot of really good characters, but not much was happening. Jared argues that it wasn't really a character driven story. The characters are fairly one-dimensional. That doesn't make them bad, but Jared was told they were incredible. Jared wishes the game wasn't spoiled for him. Jared liked the bullet hell dodging mechanics. The talking out of battles didn't impress him, because they might as well have been different attacks. Jared doesn't hate the game. The music was lovely. He enjoyed some of the ending bits. Jared knows there are other endings, but he doesn't want to play through it again. It's not Game of the Year material. Jared hopes that everyone enjoyed watching him play. Category:Undertale Category:Videos